


Same Difference

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Gen, Pi Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said Pi Day like the number, not Pie Day like the food!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/605837.html?thread=84203917#t84203917) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Sam slumped over in front of his laptop, clicking blindly as he wondered when Dean was going to get back to help with research. A moment later, the door slammed open and he turned around to see Dean walking in, a paper bag in each hand and a huge smile on his face.

“Dean… what’re those?” he asked, frowning.

“Pies!” Dean said happily, dropping them on the table. He opened them to reveal two apple pies, a cherry pie, and a pecan pie. “You said it was Pie Day, so I thought we should celebrate in style!”

“Oh my god, Dean,” Sam said, bravely resisting the urge to slam his head on the table. “I said Pi Day like the number, not Pie Day like the food!”

Dean stared at him for a moment, then shrugged and grabbed the closest pie. He opened it and reached straight in to grab a slice, biting into it with a ridiculously happy look on his face. “Same difference. Food’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
